Golden Slumbers
by Just4ALE
Summary: What if Edward hadn't been as civilized and decent when he met Bella outside her Karate class that first night? An alternate route for An American Vampire in Chicago. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The content, ideas and intellectual property of this story and the 'American Vampire Series' in its entirety are owned by Just4ALE.**

A/N1: This weird idea for a one shot popped into my head as I wrote Ch. 21 of Born to Be a Vampire. It definitely helps if you've read the series. However, if you haven't, you can start by reading the first two chapters of An American Vampire in Chicago to get a feel for how this path diverges from the original. My vamps have sharp teeth and venom for killing and fangs for their more… erotic moments.

If you have read the series, then you ought to easily catch the references.

Thanks, as always, to the lovely Irritable Grizzzly for her beta-ness, who took the time to beta this (and her many other stories) even as she entertained the visiting KiyaRaven. Super-beta... that is IG.

_

* * *

_**  
Golden Slumbers**

_I came in through the bathroom window. I hadn't had to enter that way since the first night. Why the hell was her bedroom window locked? Hmmm. She and I were going to have a little sleepy-time chat about this._

_I heard her breathing in the next room. I smelled her scent. Oh, that intoxicating scent of hers! It had called to me that first moment I'd noticed her in Ida Noyes Hall where she was deciding whether or not to enter that Karate class._

_I had formed my plan of attack that first night as I made my way to the benches in the alcove. I'd talk with her, invite her to have coffee or a drink. She'd follow me, as they all had. We would flirt as we walked toward 57__th__ street. I would whisk her into an alley and find a locked back door to one of the local businesses. I'd pick the lock quickly and take her inside. Then I'd make her mine._

_It didn't matter that it was cold out or that we were somewhere strange… in a back storage room or a stairwell. Like the others before her, she'd do as I asked. My kiss would warm her, my hands on her breasts would excite her, my body pressed into hers would leave her overheated, wanting more. I'd kneel before her, slide her pants and panties down and taste her, lick her, touch her. I'd eat her alive right there in our secret hiding place until she cried out in pleasure. Then when she was cumming, her first real orgasm from a master, I'd let my fangs grow with my arousal and really taste her, taking her sweet blood from my favorite spot on the inner upper thigh._

_Once I'd had my taste, I'd take her, and make her cry out as I took the virginity she'd so willingly give to me. I'd have her there in that stairwell, against a door or wall, covering her mouth as she screamed out in pleasure. When I'd finished with her, I would help her redress, walk her home, and say goodbye, with promises to call again that I'd never keep. _

_The bruise on her thigh would fade in a few days. She'd remember very little of it, and she'd never see me again. I never made repeat visits. _

_It would be as if I'd never existed._

_With those thoughts in mind, I had approached her and tried to lure her. _

_But it didn't work. _

_Her energy plummeted when I began asking questions. Then I offended her. She practically ignored me._

_Me! _

_Moreover, I couldn't hear her. Her thoughts were closed off to me, so I didn't know why my usual tactics weren't working or what I could do to correct it. _

_Isabella was different._

_I followed her home. Then I followed her to and from school for weeks. I figured out her patterns, her habits. She disappeared for several weeks on her holiday break. Impatiently, I rethought my plan of attack. _

_Finally, after she returned, I found it. One night I noticed she had cracked open the bathroom window after her shower and had left it open. I took my chance._

_I came in through the bathroom window that night. After that, I made sure her other windows were unlocked so that I could enter through those instead._

_On this night, it was the bathroom window once again. _

_Enough with the windows, I decided. I planned to steal her key one night soon and make a copy. _

_I exited the bathroom and I made my way to her bedroom. The room was dark but I could see clearly. There was a small lump on the bed underneath the covers. She was covered head to toe, protecting herself from the big bad bogeyman, perhaps?_

_Ah, my siren, covering your head isn't a vampire deterrent._

_I undressed and made my way to her bed. I slowly peeled down her covers and took in her form. She was on her stomach, wearing only a tank top and panties. The right side of her body was curled around a large pillow, her right leg hitched high up and wrapped around it._

_I moved my hand lightly over her body, starting at her right ankle, up her calf, knee, thigh, then following the path over her ass, up her back to her neck. _

_She let out a light moan in reaction to my touch._

_Sleep pretty darlin', do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby._

_A fucking lullaby._

_Or a lullaby of fucking. _

_Take your pick. Same difference._

_That first night I bit her. And I kept on biting her: her blood would forever retain the essence of her virginity._

_Even after I stole it from her._

_After that first night, I'd claimed no other woman. Isabella was meant for me. I came for her night after night, marking her as mine. No other vampire would sample her. She was my pet. _

_She was mine._

_How would I take her tonight? Would it be like the last two nights when I tied her spread-eagled to her bed, tasting her, plunging into her, leaving her unable to touch me? I so loved it when they were helpless, unable to move, letting me take them however I wanted, their bodies writhing beneath me, their moans in my ear. _

_They remembered nothing of my visits. Only the erotic dream of their ghost lover remained when they awoke. _

_I pushed her hair out of the way, moving it toward her left shoulder so that I could see her face. So that I could speak softly at her ear. _

"_Isabellaaaaa," I whispered._

_She let out a small sigh as her unconscious mind registered my presence. _

"_Isabella, I'm here," I whispered again, gently touching her right shoulder, indicating my wishes._

_She rolled off of the pillow to lay flat on her back. Even as she rolled, ever so slowly, her movements were erotic. Her right arm came up and over her head, and she stretched her body like a cat. I marveled at the graceful form next to me. _

_Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover._

_I watched her body, took in her state of undress. I could see through the tank top._

_And her panties._

_Fuck yeah._

_Now on her back, she stretched her other arm over her head. Both hands were up against the headboard. She kept them there, then parted her legs._

_I chuckled. She was expecting me to tie her to the bed again. Hmmm._

"_No my pretty one," I said softly, changing my position to hover over her on my hands and knees, "I won't tie you up tonight. You pleased me so much last night. Tell me lovely girl, what do you want?"_

_Her brow furrowed. Even in her dream state, she couldn't tell me what she wanted. _

_I'd taken her every way – I do mean every way – and yet she was hesitant to voice her desires to her dream lover._

_Was she afraid I'd be angry? Was she embarrassed about her desires? Unlike my past human conquests, I couldn't hear her unconscious mind and know what she wanted without her saying it. This was why I made her talk to me when she was asleep; I so desperately wanted to know her fantasies. I wanted to make them all come true._

_Oh darling. Please believe me. I'll never do you no harm._

"_Tell me, Isabella."_

_Her lips parted. She spoke, her tone barely even a whisper. Of course, I could hear everything._

"_I want…" she began._

"_Tell me, sweet one."_

"_Oh…" she said. Then she bit her lip._

_What did she want? Why was she so hesitant? I was losing patience. I would take her my way if she didn't voice it soon. _

_And I didn't bring the lube. _

"_Say it, Isabella," I said, a bit more forcefully. "Say it. Out loud."_

_Her eyes opened slightly. She looked at me, her eyes heavy-lidded._

_I loved when they looked at me. Even if they were asleep, it made the experience so much more pleasurable._

_So much more real. Almost as if I was human._

_Isabella's brown eyes gazed at me lustily. She licked her lips. At last she spoke._

"_Kiss me, suck me, bite me, fuck me…" she said huskily._

_I was momentarily startled. What's with the rhyming?_

_Then I took in the more meaningful part of that little request. _

_Fuck. Me. _

_Hmmm… Isabella was turning out to be quite the little vixen._

_I leaned my head down to bring my mouth to her ear once again. I gently sucked on her earlobe. "As you wish, my lovely one." _

_I slid one strap of her tank down her shoulder, and licked and nipped my way from her ear to her right breast. She inhaled sharply and arched her back, trying to bring her nipple closer to my mouth. Instead I pulled away and reached for the hem of her tank. I pulled it over her breasts and then up and over her head, I threw it to the side and acquiesced to her request. _

_I brought my lips to hers and kissed them softly. Her mouth parted and I let my tongue gently play with hers. And then I worked my way down her body, using my mouth and hands to lavish attention on every part of her, kissing, caressing, nipping, groping, sucking, licking, tasting as I made my way down._

_I took my time._

_Neck._

_Collarbone._

_Breastbone._

_Breasts._

_Ribcage._

_Belly button._

_Abdomen._

_I slid my fingers between her underwear and her abdomen._

"_Do you want this, Isabella?"_

"_Please," she moaned._

_I kissed her stomach briefly once again, and then slowly pulled her panties off. Once again I sat back between her legs and admired her beautiful body. _

_I moved back to lie down and position myself where I so loved to be. I darted my tongue out and tasted her._

"_Yessss," she hissed, letting go of the headboard and putting her hands on my hair._

_I dove in, tasting, feasting on her. My fingers joined my tongue in its quest to please her, as I swirled them around inside of her… moving, curling them up just to hit that spot._

"_Let me hear you, Isabella. We're all alone." _

"_Oh God!" she cried as I felt her pulsing around my fingers and tongue._

_But I wasn't through. I continued._

_Kissing._

_Licking. _

_Sucking._

_Fingering._

_She came again. And again. Finally I moved just a few inches to her thigh… and bit down._

_The taste. OH THE TASTE!_

_Like a past dream so long forgotten. Like what I vaguely remembered of honey. Like mangos. Like dark chocolate. And much, much more._

_Then there was the feeling of my mouth against her skin, of my fangs in her flesh. This was what I longed for. It was almost too much to take. _

_The taste. The feeling._

_Finally I could read her thoughts. Flashes opened to me as I drank her in. I could see her inner desires. _

_My tongue flat against her clit._

_My hand squeezing her breasts._

_My mouth, kissing her neck._

_My cock buried inside her, her legs wrapping around me and matching my movements thrust for thrust._

_I forced myself to let go of her thigh and sat up as I licked the blood off my fangs. I took in her movements as the drug-like love bite took over. Her eyes were closed as her head swiveled on the pillow, and her lips parted slightly as she inhaled sharply and exhaled in short breaths. Her hands opened and closed, her back arched and her hips were moving slowly back and forth, almost as if she was doing a sensual belly dance. _

_Something in the way she moves…_

_And then she moaned._

_Her movements and moans beckoned to me._

_I want you. _

_I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

_I lowered my body down on hers and thrust myself inside quickly. I then slowed my movements, pulling out and pushing in, slowly. Her legs wrapped around me and my thrusts were limited as she squeezed me close to her._

_Already sensitive from the previous three orgasms, she came quickly once again, her body shaking below mine. _

_I still wasn't done with her. I sped up my movements and continued our rhumba there in her bed. Faster and harder, deeper and deeper. It built until I could barely hold off._

"_Come with me, Isabella. Together. Right now," I said, crushing my mouth against hers, kissing her with the passion that was getting ready to burst out of me._

_She cried out against my mouth as we climaxed together._

_She was breathing heavily as I pulled out of her. Once again, I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees and then ran my tongue along her collarbone, then down her breastbone, tasting her sweat, lapping up her salty essence-_

_~#~  
_

"Okay, Mister," Bella said, pushing me off to the side and then sitting up. "Who the hell are YOU thinking about with that sweaty body imagery? Because it certainly isn't me…"

I laughed and rolled onto my back, looking up at her. "Bella, Love, you know I've only been with one human, and that was you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sweaty?"

"Hmmm… maybe we've finally found a human memory of yours that faded. Sweetness, on many a night before… I turned you-"

"Before you left me," she corrected.

"… I had you 'glistening' a lot," I said, ignoring her. "Perhaps you were a bit too preoccupied to notice my tongue licking the salt off of your body."

"Yeah, I paid more attention to your tongue when it was occupied in OTHER areas of my body," she admitted.

She flopped back on the bed next to me and looked up at the ceiling, grinning. "Damn, Mr. Cullen, that tongue of yours deserves an award. I'd say it needs to be bronzed, but that would take it out of commission and we certainly wouldn't want that!"

I couldn't help but grin back at her. I so loved to please her. "So what did you think?"

She turned her head to look at me. "Oh, that DEFINITELY fulfilled my incubus fantasy. Thank you. In fact," she began, her eyes narrowing again, "I think you were too good at it. Are you sure I was your only human?" She had a smirk on her face. She was teasing me.

I reached over and rolled her to her side to face me. I caressed her cheek gently. "My one and only human. My one and only love."

"Your inner narration was fantastic! Good Lord, you had me hot and bothered at that alley scene. It was hard to lie still under those covers and hear that set up in my head. Five orgasms! It was so hard to play human at the end; holy shit, I wanted to bite you!" She shook her head as if in wonder. "And the Abbey Road references throughout! You're so damn clever."

"No you're the clever one. It was a great idea to meet in Chicago. We never could have done this in Forks with Emmett around."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh man! Can you imagine his reaction to you climbing in through the window? 'Dude!'" she said, her voice deep as she tried to replicate Emmett's booming tone, "'do we REALLY have to know this kinky shit about you?'"

I growled and pulled her closer to me, hitching her left leg over my right. She'd called me 'Dude'. She knew what that did to me. "Bellaaa…"

Her eyes widened at my reaction and then she laughed. "Edward, I was channeling Emmett. You can't be hot and bothered by that."

I ran my mouth up and down her neck, nibbling and nipping. "Anything you do is a turn-on, my love." _How much I want you, it's absurd, when you dare to say my trigger word…_

She moaned and arched into me. Trying to slow me down, she changed the subject. "Ah… so… oh yeah… the Cirque show is… yessss, right there…is coming along nicely," she said breathlessly. "They're thinking that my E.L.O.-themed 'Eternal Love Overture' might be as big a hit as The Beatles' 'LOVE' show in Vegas. Maybe bigger."

I pulled back to look at her, a look of mock horror on my face as I gasped. "Nothing could be bigger than The Beatles, Mrs. Cullen."

"Of course not, Mr. Cullen," she said with a smirk. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and peer out the window. Dawn was breaking.

_Here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright,_ I thought.

Actually, it was not all right. I didn't want to let her go. I missed her so much when she was gone.

"So what time is your flight back to Montreal?" I asked quietly.

She turned back and pouted. "In three hours. When do you head back to Forks?"

"Later today. I thought I'd stop by U of C to meet up with my old advisor."

Her expression brightened. "So, we have some time," she said, curling closer to me. "It will be your turn next. I can't wait to give you your fantasy. We might have to meet up here in Chicago again… or maybe in the San Francisco apartment."

Just thinking about it made me excited again. I growled once more and pulled her so that she was on top of me, her legs straddling mine, her naked form flush against me. Her lips met mine for a deep, soulful kiss before pushing herself up so that she was sitting on me. She lifted herself up, repositioned herself over my erection and slowly lowered herself down.

I hissed at the feeling as we began to move together, caressing, pushing, driving us both to the edge once again.

My wife. My life. My love…

It would never, ever be enough.

_Come together._

_Right now._

_Over me. _

* * *

**A/N2: Okay, not quite an alternate route… just a little frivolous detour. Vampires do like to have their 'distractions'… even my Edward and Bella.**

**This chapter took place somewhere between Chs. 6 and 7 in Born to Be a Vampire. For any newbies out there, by the time she's a vampire, Bella can read HIS mind. If you read the series, you can better enjoy their progression from AAViC to here... (nudge, nudge - 'go read it,' she whispers... It won TWO Indie TwiFic Awards in the Winter 2010 competition!)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this outtake. **

**Thanks!  
ALE**

_Lyric references in this one shot were written by John Lennon, Paul McCartney and/or George Harrison __and came from the following songs off of Abbey Road __(in this order):_

_She Came in Through the Bathroom Window  
Golden Slumbers  
Something  
Oh! Darling  
I Want You (She's So Heavy)  
Here Comes the Sun  
Come Together_


End file.
